


Vanilla Swirl

by spiralicious



Series: Fun and Sunshine Challenge [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: fffc, Community: spn-bigpretzel, Eating, FFFC July Special Micro Bingo, Gen, Humor, Ice Cream, Sexual Humor, Supernatural Big Pretzel Fun and Sunshine Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:28:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25420894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: Dean orders an ice cream cone and the entire diner grinds to a halt.
Series: Fun and Sunshine Challenge [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824070
Kudos: 8
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2020





	Vanilla Swirl

Luckily, Gary's Diner was unusually slow for a Wednesday night, which was saying something, but both waitresses working the dinner shift were leaning over the counter, staring slack jawed at the same customer. 

He's only ordered one item, an ice cream cone, but he was eating it slowly and with precision. His tongue darted out to catch wayward drips going over his cone before they hit his hand. Those taken care of, he went back to dragging his tongue in long strokes up and around the scoop of ice cream.

He pulled back to lick his full lips and examine his handiwork. One of the waitresses let out a high pitched whine. 

They watched as he dove back in for the next round when they were all interrupted by an even taller man bursting in to take away their evening entertainment. 

He had a nice smile though.

**Author's Note:**

> written for:  
> spn_bigpretzel: Fun and Sunshine Challenge  
> FFFC: July Special: Micro Bingo: It's Summertime Card: ice cream


End file.
